


spell

by 2702tech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Magic School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2702tech/pseuds/2702tech
Summary: Mark intenta ganarse el corazón de Donghyuck a través de la magia y sale mal. Más o menos.





	spell

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una de las habitaciones de NMT ( Neo Magic Technology ), la mayor escuela de magia del mundo, Mark Lee, uno de los mejores estudiantes de su curso, se ha metido en un buen lío: acaba de convertir a Donghyuck, su mejor amigo, en un sapo; por error, obviamente. 

Esta historia comienza cuando nuestro protagonista, enamorado a más no poder de Donghyuck desde hace ya bastantes años, decide intentar hacer una pócima de amor, la Potio Amoris, la cual el efecto de su hechizo sólo dura una semana; sí, es una idea bastante estúpida -como todas las que ha tenido-, sin embargo, quiere sentir por una vez en su vida lo que es que correspondan tus sentimientos.

Preparar la pócima no es una tarea fácil; al principio intenta pedir ayuda a Kun, su profesor de pociones y el director de NMT. Al contarle su plan, y como es obvio, le dice que no es una idea buena y justa para ninguno de los dos, y que en caso de hacerla, Mark echaría muy en falta a Donghyuck como pareja una vez se le pasé el efecto y eso no haría más que entristecerlo. Además, el hechizo que se requiere a la hora de hacerla es uno de los más complicados de manejar.  
Mark sabe que su profesor tiene razón, pero prefiere no hacerle caso y perseguir sus sueños. Porque sí, Donghyuck es su sueño.

Por lo tanto, acaba optando por prepararla por su cuenta, llevándola como si se tratase de una misión súper confidencial... más o menos, ya que no le queda otra que suplicar a la bibliotecaria para que le deje llevarse el libro de pociones especiales que se encuentra en la sección prohibida, poniendo como excusa que tiene que realizar un trabajo de para clase. Sorprendente, funciona.

Para encontrar los ingredientes necesarios no tiene problemas, al contar con la suerte de ser buen amigo de Chenle, un estudiante que es un par de años menor que él y experto en conseguir cualquier tipo de materiales. ¿De dónde los saca? Nadie lo sabe. 

Así que una vez se ha hecho con el procedimiento y los componentes para la pócima, se cuela en la clase de pociones cuando no hay nadie y se pone manos a la obra.

Cree seguir todos los pasos correctamente: empieza echando el asfódelo cortado, seguido de la tisana y las semillas de anís verde; prosigue con la raíz de Angélica, acónito y ajenjo.

El próximo paso es removerlo todo conforme pronuncia el hechizo correspondiente cinco veces seguidas:

\- Sobangcha, sobangcha, seobangcha, sobangcha, sobeongcha...

Y sí, se ha equivocado a la hora de pronunciarlo y tampoco se ha fijado en que la poción requiere de varios días de preparación, por lo que piensa que no ha sido una elaboración tan complicada como imaginaba que sería.  
Así que no puede esperar para dársela a su mejor amigo y ser capaz de mostrarle lo mucho que le gusta, aunque sea sólo por una semana.

~ 

A la tarde siguiente, Mark espera con impaciencia a la llegada de Donghyuck, pues comparten la misma habitación.  
Ha vertido la poción en un vaso que ha encontrado por la escuela, de manera que parezca un zumo típico de allí.  
Finalmente, cuando su compañero entra por la puerta, el mayor se levanta de la cama con rapidez, tratando actuar con total normalidad.

\- ¡Mark Lee! Por fin te veo; llevo dos días sin hablar contigo. - Dice, dejando las cosas en su propia cama. - 

\- He estado...ocupado. Ya sabes, como somos estudiantes.

\- Oh, es verdad, a veces se me olvida que mi mejor amigo es el más listo de nuestro curso. - Si él supiera...- Y estás bebiendo zumo y no me has traído uno como siempre...la magia separa amistades, uh.

Ahora es cuando Mark entra en pánico. Es el momento crucial de su misión.

\- Puedes beberte el resto si quieres, ya no tengo más ganas. - Estira el brazo para ofrecerle el supuesto zumo, intentando que no le tiemble nada en el proceso.  
De momento está siendo muy natural, ¿No?

\- Desde que puedes beber alcohol te cansas muy rápido de los zumos...pero yo no, así que vale.

El corazón de Mark empieza a latir con rapidez cuando ve cómo Donghyuck acepta la poción, sintiendo de pronto unas ganas enormes de decirle que no lo haga, que ese zumo está bastante malo. Pero debe ser fuerte y es demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás.  
Además, cuando quiere darse cuenta, el contrario ya se la ha bebido.

Sin embargo, no sabe muy bien qué esperar.  
¿Se lanzará Donghyuck a sus brazos? ¿O ya puede hacerlo él mismo sin problemas? ¿Confesará que le quiere? ¿O debe hacerlo él primero?

\- Mark...

\- ¿Sí...? - Llegados a este punto está convencido de que le va a explotar el corazón.

\- ¿...es un zumo nuevo?

\- ¿No...? No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sabe raro y...me noto extraño...

\- ¿Extraño en qué sentido?

\- No lo s-...croack. Mark, ¿por q... croack...ué me estás mirando... croack... así?

Mark no es capaz de responder. A Mark se le ha quedado la mente en blanco en cuanto ha presenciado cómo el color de piel del menor se vuelve verde y sus ojos empiezan a ponerse saltones poco a poco.

\- ¿Mar...croack? Te v...croack a mat... croack.

Pero él es incapaz de responder, pues su mente está intentando procesar que su mejor amigo acaba de convertirse en...en una rana. Es un sapo. Y uno muy enfadado, al parecer.

Lo único que se le ocurre hacer es tirarse dramáticamente al suelo, intentando ver a Donghyuck más de cerca. Intentando, sí, porque las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos le impiden hacerlo. 

¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido algo así? Ha seguido todos los pasos a la perfección, no le ha faltado o se ha equivocado de ingrediente, quiere recordar que pronunció bien el hechizo...estaba todo destinado a que el plan funcionase.

No obstante, lo último que le importa no es averiguar su fallo, sino cómo va a arreglar ese gran error.  
¿Y si Donghyuck nunca vuelve a su aspecto humano? ¿Y si nunca volverá a escuchar su voz? ¿Y si nunca más podrán quedarse hasta las tantas de la noche en vez de ir a dormir?  
¿Qué van a decir sus profesores cuando se enteren de lo sucedido? ¿Le expulsarán? Probablemente.  
De sólo pensarlo quiere echarse a llorar y, de hecho, acaba haciéndolo, mientras Donghyuck se sube a su cabeza y empieza a pisotearla con sus pequeñas ancas.  
Debe admitir que le molesta un poco, por lo que coge al reptil con cuidado entre sus manos temblorosas.

\- Donghyuck...lo siento mucho. -Alcanza a decir entre sollozos, no muy seguro sobre si es capaz de entenderle o no.- Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Kun cuando me dijo que no hiciese la poción...soy imbécil.

No recibe más respuesta que unos cien "croacks" seguidos.  
Ahora Mark está convencido de que le odia y no querrá hablarle jamás, si es que vuelve a ser el mismo de antes.

Dios sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado Mark tirado en mitad de la habitación llorando como un bebé, mientras Donghyuck no deja de dar saltos por la habitación o en la cabeza del mayor.

No obstante, en el fondo sabe que no puede quedarse ahí para siempre y que debería intentar buscar una solución en lugar de darlo todo por perdido. Su mejor amigo, que puede que deje de serlo tras este incidente, se enfadaría aún más tras ver que no hace nada por arreglarlo.

Finalmente, con la poca dignidad que le queda, procede a levantarse del suelo y coger a duras penas Donghyuck, colocándolo en su hombro.  
Después se frota los ojos con la manga, aunque está seguro que deben estar rojísimos por lo mucho que ha llorado.

\- Volverás a ser humano, te lo prometo. - Murmura, antes de salir de su cuarto intentando ser lo más discreto posible.

La suerte debe estar de su lado por una vez, puesto que no hay nadie por allí que conozca y pueda preguntarle por qué lleva una rana en su hombro y por qué Donghyuck no está a su lado como siempre.

Da vueltas por las instalaciones de la academia durante un rato largo, buscando entre las clases, el comedor...y por último en el jardín, encontrando al fin a quien estaba buscando.

\- ¡Profesor Seo! - Exclama, acercándose a su profesor de historia y que va acompañado de Ten, de vuelo.

No puede evitar alegarse un poco cuando se da cuenta de que los dos están juntos, ya que son los profesores con los que más tiene confianza, incluso a pesar de que Ten no le de clase desde hace unos cuantos años. 

Ambos se giran en su dirección, dándose cuenta en seguida de que si Mark Lee está corriendo hacia ellos de esa forma y más pálido de lo normal es porque algo no va bien.

\- ¡Mark Lee! Buenas tardes a ti también.

\- ¿Tienes una mascota nueva? -Pregunta Ten, que no ha tardado nada en darse cuenta del animal.

\- No...no es mi mascota nueva...- Dice, intentando recuperar algo de aire.-...pero ojalá fuese eso. 

La pareja intercambia miradas durante un par de segundos; esa escena es muy similar para ellos.

\- ¿Entonces...?

Mark se queda en silencio durante un minuto, mientras los dos lo miran expectante.  
Reza por no ser mandado a dirección nada más confesar lo que ha hecho.

\- Puede que haya intentando hacer una poción de amor para dársela a Donghyuck y puede que no haya salido bien y la rana en mi hombro sea él...

Silencio otra vez. Mark mira al señor Seo y después a Ten, sin poder leer las expresiones de su rostro.

\- ¿Eso es lo que has hecho? Por un momento pensaba que habías matado a alguien sin querer. - Dice el profesor de vuelo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No, pero lo que le he hecho es casi igual de malo que eso.

\- Bueno, pero la muerte no tiene solución; esto, sin embargo, sí que la tiene. ¿A que sí, Johnny?

Alza una ceja, sin entender cómo pueden estar tranquilos, mas eso es lo último que le importa ahora que sabe que puede arreglarlo. 

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo? ¿Me podéis ayudar? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

\- Calmarte, eso para empezar. - Vuelve a intervenir Ten.- Deberías contárselo tú, Johnny. Seguro que se siente muy identificado con tu historia.

\- ¿Qué historia...?

\- Muy gracioso, Ten. - Mark cree ver que el señor Seo acaba de sonrojarse un poquito.- Verás, Mark, cuando yo tenía tu edad estaba un poco enamorado de Ten. - Hace una pequeña pausa.- Un poco bastante, mejor dicho. Pero estaba muy convencido de que él no sentía lo mismo por mí, tampoco era capaz de confesarme y tenía ideas muy estúpidas.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

\- Sí, Mark, intenté hacer la misma poción que tú y tampoco salió bien. 

\- Me convirtió en rana y se pasó una semana diciéndole a los profesores y mis amigos que había cogido un vuelo de urgencia a Tailandia porque una prima lejana había muerto. En realidad estaba escondido en su habitación.

Mark intenta contener una risa. 

\- Fue una semana porque estaba intentando buscar una solución. - Replica, frunciendo un poco el ceño. 

\- De todas formas estabas muy mono. - Esboza una media sonrisa, dándole un pequeño codazo.

\- Ya...seguro. De todas formas, Donghyuck no tendrá que esperar una semana ni tendrás que inventarte una excusa para justificar su ausencia...o eso espero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "eso espero"?

\- Pues a que tu primer beso con Donghyuck no va a ser como te habrás imaginado.

\- ¿Beso? 

\- Beso.

\- Oh.

Parpadea una, dos, tres veces. Necesita un par de momentos para procesar esa información.

\- ¿Y volverá a la normalidad...con un beso mío?

\- Si es uno de amor verdadero, por muy cursi que suene, lo hará. - Concluye Johnny, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y si su amor verdadero no soy yo y está al otro lado del mundo? Estoy seguro de que debe odiarme por lo que le he hecho.

\- Igual deberías intentarlo antes de llegar a esas conclusiones.

\- Míranos, Ten estuvo una semana sin hablarme y ahora somos muy felices.

Los dos esbozan una sonrisa al mismo tiempo, en un intento de tranquilizar al pobre Mark.

\- Y sé que besar a una rana no es lo más atractivo del mundo pero si no quieres que Donghyuck sea una rana para siempre.

\- Mark. - Dicen ambos profesores al unísono.

\- Vale. Perdón. Lo intentaré.

\- Ya nos lo contarás. Venga, vuela. Donghyuck no parece muy contento. - Dice Ten, haciendo gestos con la mano para invitarlo a irse.

Mark asiente con la cabeza, antes de marcharse de allí con rapidez, dirigiendose a su habitación otra vez.  
La pareja observa cómo se va alejando con cariño, como si se tratase de su propio hijo.

\- Ten.

\- ¿Hm?

\- No le has contado que podías entender todo lo que yo decía mientras eras una rana.

\- Lo sé. Prefiero que se entere cuando Donghyuck se lo cuente. 

\- Supongo que es lo mejor.

\- Claro que sí. Dentro de unos días los veremos de la mano por aquí.

\- Somos los mejores profesores.

\- Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

~

Mark sabe que debería seguir el consejo del señor Seo y acabar con todo esto rápido, aunque ni siquiera cree que vaya a funcionar de verdad. A Donghyuck nunca le gustaría alguien como él, ¿No es cierto? Y menos aún tras haberlo convertido en rana al intentar ganarse su corazón. Un corazón que no merece en absoluto.

El mago suspira por décima vez en dos minutos, con la mirada en Donghyuck, que se encuentra sobre las dos almas de sus manos. Ahora parece mucho más tranquilo que antes y no sabe si eso es algo bueno o malo.

\- Donghyuck, probablemente no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, pero quería disculparme otra vez por lo que he hecho...y luego lo haré otra vez, si es que quieres escucharme. - Otro suspiro.- Yo tampoco lo haría, la verdad...y entendería perfectamente si no quieres hablarme después de esto e incluso pides un cambio de habitación...

Se había prometido que no iba a llorar más...y ahí está. Es lo normal cuando piensa que ha arruinado su amistad de más de seis años.

\- Bueno...voy a...voy a besarte...y si no funciona...entonces me entregaré yo mismo.

Coge un poco de aire y cierra los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que está a punto de suceder. Besar a una rana nunca ha sido su fantasía, sin embargo, si consigue que Donghyuck vuelva a la normalidad entonces está a dispuesto a pasar por ello.

Finalmente, tras unos largos dos minutos, acerca a sus manos que sostienen a su mejor amigo hacia él, poco a poco, hasta que sus labios sienten la viscosidad de la piel de rana.  
No es una sensación del todo agradable para él, mas aguanta unos diez segundos antes de separarse y dejar a su probablemente ya no amigo en el suelo.

Al no saber muy bien qué esperar, y como también tiene algo de miedo por el resultado, Mark se tapa los ojos con el brazo.  
Eventualmente el continuo "croack" deja de escucharse, no obstante, está tan nervioso que ni siquiera consigue darse cuenta de ello.  
Hasta que por fin vuelve a escuchar su voz.

\- Mark Lee, no me puedo creer que haya tenido que pasar por la experiencia de ser convertido en rana para que me beses de una vez.

Al principio no sabe cómo reaccionar, porque por un lado no puede creer que haya vuelto a escuchar su voz después de pensar que no volvía a hacerlo y, por otro lado, tiene que asimilar que si ha surgido efecto es porque...es su amor verdadero.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí con los ojos tapados y sin decirme nada después de haberte pasado horas llorando porque creías que no volvería a la normalidad y que te iba a odiar? 

Al escuchar eso, Mark decide que es hora de dejar esconderse y baja finalmente el brazo, sonriendo con amplitud al instante.  
Donghyuck está delante de él de verdad. Pero su Donghyuck, no la rana.  
Su piel ya no es verde, sino que ha recuperado su tono original que brilla incluso más que el sol.  
Ya no tiene los ojos saltones y sus mejillas, normalmente sonrosadas y perfectas para ser apretujadas entre sus manos, han vuelto.

El mayor aprieta los labios con suavidad, conteniendo las ganas de llorar de felicidad.

\- Pareces feliz por volver a verme, uh. Menos mal, porque por un momento he creído que no ibas a hacer nada para arreglar lo que has hecho.

\- Perdón... - Murmura finalmente, desviando la mirada al suelo. Vuelve a sentirse terriblemente mal por todo lo que ha sucedido.-...seguro que debes odiarme.

\- Mark Lee, ¿De verdad piensas que podría odiarte? - Alza una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.- Espero no herir tus sentimientos con esto pero...eres un poco tonto por pensar eso.

\- Te he convertido en rana, Donghyuck. ¿Y si no hubieses vuelto a tu forma humana?

\- Pero he vuelto, ¿No? Eso es lo único que importa. - Dice, acercándose un poco a él.- 

\- ¿Entonces no estás enfadado?

\- Al principio lo estaba porque no entendía lo que ocurría; después te quería matar al verte llorar sobre algo de una poción de amor y sobre cómo te iba a odiar... - Avanza un par de pasos más, hasta estar sólo a unos centímetros de distancia del mayor.-...pero cuando le has contado al señor Seo y Ten lo que has hecho se me ha pasado.

\- ¿De verdad...? Espera, ¿Has entendido todo lo que decíamos? - Vuelve a entrar un poco en pánico, tanto por la cercanía del contrario como por el hecho de saber que le ha escuchado llorar como un bebé.

\- Ajá. - Esboza una sonrisa, siendo capaz de ver el pánico en los ojos ajenos.- La verdad es que no me sorprende que Mark Lee, uno de los alumnos más hábiles con la magia, no sea capaz de confesarse o darme un beso en condiciones pero sí hacer una poción prohibida para los alumnos.

\- Dicho así suena muy ridículo.

\- Porque lo es, Mark Lee. Y por cosas así a veces me sorprende que esté enamorado de ti. - Al decir eso sus mejillas se ruborizan con intensidad, cosa que no pasa desapercibido para Mark.

Espera, ¿Acaba de decir que está enamorado de él? ¿Lee Donghyuck... está enamorado de Mark Lee?  
Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que su beso ha conseguido que vuelva a la normalidad tiene bastante sentido.

\- Donghyuck, ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo y que no es un efecto secundario de la poción?

Pero Donghyuck no responde, sino que sujeta el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y acaba reduciendo la poca distancia que queda entre ambos, dándole un corto pero dulce beso en los labios, que provoca que Mark se sonroje hasta las orejas y acelere su corazón de una manera que parece que puede explotar.

\- ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

\- ... sí.

\- Menos mal. - Ríe con suavidad, aliviado.- Le había pedido consejo al señor Seo para poder declararme pero obviamente no ha salido como esperaba.

Eso explica por qué estaba tan empeñado en que fuese él quien le diese ese beso de amor verdadero.

\- Bueno, pero quitando el hecho de que te he convertido en rana...creo que no ha estado mal. - Concluye Mark, avergonzado.

\- Hm...no, la verdad es que no.

Permanecen unos instantes en la misma posición, mirándose sin decir nada, felices por saber que los sentimientos de ambos son correspondidos después de tantos años sin ser capaces de dar el siguiente paso.

\- Mark Lee, deja de mirarme así y besame otra vez.

Y como se suele decir, vivieron felices y comieron perdices, disfrutando de un amor puro e inocente, sin pociones ni hechizos fallidos de por medio.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que os haya gustado uwu


End file.
